


Baby, don't herd me

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Bea è sempre stata una pecora a modo, poi un profumo mai sentito prima la porta lontano dal branco.





	Baby, don't herd me

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Fuga

Bea era sempre stata una pecora a modo. Rispettosa, docile, educata, non si era mai neanche sognata di allontanarsi dal resto delle sue sorelle per addentrarsi da sola nel bosco buio e pericoloso come avevano fatto, invece, certi elementi del gregge non proprio _candidi_.

Era sempre andata orgogliosa del fatto che certe avventatezze non la interessassero affatto e che avesse avuto chiaro fin da subito che il mondo al di là del recinto non era poi così grande e accogliente come invece sembrava a tutte le altre. Non aveva mai dato problemi a nessuno né si era mai cacciata in alcun tipo di guaio, perciò proprio non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto infilarsi in un ginepraio simile e – cosa ancora più importante – come ne sarebbe uscita.

La giornata era iniziata come tutte le altre. Lei e le sue sorelle erano state condotte al pascolo a prendere il sole e un po' d'aria fresca. Bea si sentiva bene ed era felice, aveva tutto ciò che potesse desiderare: della buona erba fresca e dell'ottima compagnia; sotto lo sguardo bonario ma attento di Sansone, il cane da guardia, si sentiva protetta e sicura.

Era stato quel profumo così intenso – insolito e accattivante – ad attirarla lontana dal gregge senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Era certamente l'odore di una pecora come lei, ma molto più forte e molto più muschiato. Non sapeva che cosa le fosse passato per la testa, ma l'aveva seguito quasi senza pensarci, lasciandosi ben presto alle spalle il resto del gregge. E ora eccola lì, sola nel bel mezzo del bosco senza la minima idea di dove si trovasse. Anche lo strano profumo era sparito, perciò non solo non sapeva come tornare indietro, ma non poteva neanche sperare, seguendo quell'odore, di arrivare da qualche parte.

Si voltò prima a destra e poi a sinistra in cerca di un qualsiasi punto di riferimento – era vero che si era persa, ma non era certo un animale veloce che potesse coprire grandi distanze in poco tempo. Anzi, i suoi zoccoletti, abituati all'erba morbida, già cominciavano a dolerle su quel terreno duro. Non poteva essere andata troppo lontana.

“Ti sei persa, dolcezza?”

Bea cacciò un belato da manuale nel vedere gli occhi del lupo spuntare tra il fogliame proprio davanti a lei, e con quelli il muso, le orecchie e tutto il resto dell'animale. Fece un passettino indietro e poi un altro. Mentre fissava terrorizzata l'orribile bestia farsi avanti verso di lei, le tornavano in mente le parole di sua madre – povera pecora – che le ripeteva sempre, _Il bosco è il regno del lupo, non bisogna andarci mai; che venga lui da noi e se la veda col cane_. E lei come una sciocca si era infilata dritta nella sua tana. Come avrebbe fatto a salvarla Sansone se non sapeva che era lì? Per questo bisognava restare unite al gregge, perché il cane controlla il gregge e il lupo non si può avvicinare.

“Non rispondi? Cos'è, il lupo ti ha mangiato la lingua?”

Bea era terrorizzata. Le gambe le tremavano così forte che le era impossibile stare completamente immobile. Il lupo era molto più grande di lei, ben più grande di quanto se lo fosse mai immaginato, e ogni volta che sorrideva metteva in mostra i denti aguzzi come a ricordarle che lui era lì per mangiarla e lei era lì per farsi mangiare. “No,” disse incerta, sperando di prendere tempo dandogli corda. “Stavo tornando a casa.”

“Uh, sei molto lontana da casa, però,” continuò il lupo. “Le pecorelle come te non vengono mai da queste parti, a meno che non sentano profumo di montone.”

Il lupo si scostò di un passo per mostrarle l'orribile spettacolo di una carcassa parzialmente sventrata. Parte del vello era stato strappato e giaceva a qualche metro dal corpo straziato di un giovane montone le cui corna erano ricoperte di sangue. “E' stato una buona fonte di proteine,” spiegò il lupo, “e continua a tornarmi utile anche da morto. Mi basta sventolare quel pezzo di pelo nella vostra direzione e subito una di voi viene a farmi visita. La morale è un po' elastica da quelle parti, mi pare di capire.”

Bea non registrò neanche il velato insulto, troppo impegnata a mettere insieme i pezzi. C'erano state altre sparizioni di recente, ma nessuno ci aveva dato peso. D'altronde erano così tante e non si conoscevano tutte quante, a volte perdevano il conto. Era plausibile pensare di non aver perso nessuno ma di aver semplicemente contato male una mattina. E invece, quello che era successo era che pecore innocenti erano state attirate nel bosco con l'inganno per poi essere divorate dal lupo. E ora sarebbe toccato a lei.

Presa dal panico, si voltò e cominciò a correre a rotta di collo giù per il sentiero. Si disse che non importava in che direzione fosse diretta – se verso il gregge o dalla parte opposta – l'importante era seminare il lupo e mettersi in salvo. Avrebbe pensato a come tornare a casa quando sarebbe stata al sicuro; d'altronde da morta non poteva andare da nessuna parte. Sentì il lupo mettersi all'inseguimento. Al contrario dei suoi zoccoli, le zampe del lupo non facevano alcun rumore e lei sapeva di averlo alle spalle solo perché, di tanto in tanto, rideva compiaciuto, certo che alla fine l'avrebbe avuta vinta.

Bea sapeva di non avere grosse speranze – lei non era abituata a correre e le sue zampe non erano fatte per andare così veloci – ma giurò a se stessa che avrebbe provato a salvarsi con tutte le sue forze e, se proprio doveva soccombere, lo avrebbe fatto dopo aver sfiancato quella bestia orribile. Si accigliò, abbassò la testa come aveva visto fare ad un'amica capra e spinse il proprio piccolo, debole corpo al massimo, ignorando le fronde dei cespugli che la colpivano in faccia e cercando di non inciampare nei tronchi caduti che rendevano la corsa ancora più complicata.

“Non puoi scapparmi, bocconcino!”

Ci mise tutte le migliori intenzioni, ma la sua folle corsa non la condusse da nessuna parte. Ad un certo punto, curvando tra gli alberi, quasi slittando per la velocità, si ritrovò davanti un dislivello nel terreno per lei invalicabile. Spaventata, si guardò intorno, ma il lupo l'aveva appena raggiunta e non c'erano altre vie di fuga. _Di buone intenzioni è lastricata la via per la bocca del lupo_ , diceva sempre sua madre e, apparentemente, aveva ragione. “La prego,” mormorò angosciata, “per questa volta mi lasci andare.”

“Perché, hai intenzione di ritornare?” Chiese il lupo divertito.

“N-no, io...”

“Vedi, dolcezza, io vorrei poterti lasciare andare,” disse il lupo, mentre si avvicinava, “ma che figura ci farei, secondo te? Se si spargesse la voce che non mangio quelle come te, tempo una settimana e sarei lo zimbello del bosco. Non me lo posso permettere, capisci? In più, che lezione sarebbe per le tue sorelline? Pensa che, sacrificandoti, insegnerai a loro a non fare i tuoi stessi errori. Se vogliamo, è un grande atto di responsabilità e di generosità nei loro confronti. Brava!”

Bea arretrò ancora di più, schiacciandosi tutta contro il terreno dietro di lei, troppo in alto perché potesse arrampicarcisi. “No! No! La prego!” Lo implorò di nuovo, ma il lupo non sembrava ascoltarla più. Si avvicinò, lento e minaccioso, la bocca spalancata e i denti aguzzi grondanti di saliva. Bea chiuse gli occhi e si mise a belare terrorizzata. Chissà se avrebbe fatto male quando l'avrebbe morsa? Chissà se sarebbe avvenuto in fretta o se sarebbe stata un agonia interminabile?

Ma quando ormai si aspettava di sentire il dolore lancinante del primo morso, fu il lupo a guaire disperatamente. Bea aprì gli occhi e vide l'immensa figura del lupo arretrare di fronte a quella altrettanto immensa di Sansone che lo teneva a distanza con le zanne snudate. “Non finché ci sono io, Nero,” ringhiò.

Il lupo, che ora aveva un grosso squarcio sul muso, provò ad avanzare un paio di volte, ma bastò che Sansone facesse cenno di avvicinarsi che quello si fece subito indietro. “Questo è il mio territorio,” disse il lupo, “è stata lei a venire da me.”

“E adesso io la riporto indietro,” fu la risposta di Sansone. 

“Non finisce qui, dolcezza,” ringhiò il lupo in direzione di Bea, che tremò tutta nella sua lana.

Sansone abbaiò con cattiveria finché il lupo non fu di nuovo sparito nel folto del bosco, quindi si voltò verso di lei. “Ti ha fatto del male?” Chiese.

Per un attimo, Bea lo guardò confusa. I profondi occhi neri del pastore tedesco la fissavano con una tenerezza e una preoccupazione che la commuovevano. “Come?” Chiese, confusa.

“Ti ho chiesto se ti ha fatto del male,” ripeté Sansone. La annusò tutta, dalla testa ai piedi, mentre lei, sognante, si chiedeva se avesse davvero lasciato il gregge per cercare proprio lei. “Sei sotto shock, devo subito riportarti all'ovile.”

“All'ovile, sì. Io abito là,” annui Bea.

Sansone la spinse delicatamente col muso lungo il sentiero, guidandola nella direzione giusta. “Coraggio, non siamo molto lontani,” le disse Sansone. “Stammi vicino.”

Bea annuì, rassicurata, guardando il suo salvatore con gli occhi che le brillavano. Sansone poteva stare tranquillo, da quel giorno niente avrebbe mai potuto farla allontanare da lui.


End file.
